


The Banana Drama

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69, Busted, Crack, Dick Touching, Flirting, Kissing, Liam loves bananas, M/M, Moaning, My sense of humor is terrible, Pillow Fucking, Pining, Roommates, Theo loves to watch him eat it, Thiam, Touching, Whining, cum, josh was not impressed, shenanigans with fruit, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Based on this prompt:"A wakes up one night to hear B moaning in their sleep. They get incredibly turned on by the sound and do everything they can the next day to hear it again."  by @ottppromptss on tumblr.Total nonsence, but enjoy.





	The Banana Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Callum for the title, and Manon for the 'weredone' joke!

How did Liam find himself with his ear pressed against his bedroom wall at two in the a.m? Well… it started with a moan.

 

The first one had a sleepy Liam blink open his eyes and look around. A dog? An intruder? Theo? The beta was just too tired to keep listening and his eyelids dropped again, just to jolt open by another… a moan?? What?

 

Liam lived in Beacon Hills so obviously his first instinct was *doom* when he heard Theo’s muffled voice, groaning into what Liam could only assume was his pillow, in the next room.

 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, stifling a yawn so he could hear if it happened again. And it did. A throaty needy grunt, followed by sheets rustling. “Oh, wow…” he whispered into the darkness of his room. Was Theo having a _dream_? It was 2 in the morning, surely he wasn’t awake doing that.

 

Liam got up on his knees, leaning against the wall. There were no more sounds coming from the room next door, just Theo’s heartbeat. Liam sat back down on his haunches, ready to go back to sleep after about two minutes of silence, kind of disappointed that Theo didn’t make that sound again. It was definitely something he needed to hear more of.

 

There was a tiny little devil on his shoulder telling him it would now be his life’s mission- get Theo to make that sound again. At any cost.  The other little devil whispered back * _game on*_. 

 

He was sure the two of them were confused, wasn’t one supposed to be good and one evil?  How come he had _two_ rivaling lunatics coaxing him into doing absurd things in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

 

Next morning Theo sat on top of the kitchen counter waiting for Liam as he always did, coffee mug in hand and Liam's just beside him.

 

“Why have you got that look on your face?” he croaked when the short dishevelled grump’s eye twinkled, eyeing Theo up and down.

 

“Morning to you too.” Liam ignored the way certain parts of him sprung to life at the sound of Theo’s sleepy morning voice and focussed on his plan.

 

This silly crush was getting ridiculous.  They lived together purely to afford a place and besides… Theo had a boyfriend.

 

Liam had no business wanting to hear Theo moan like that. _*Yeah, you do. You share a space, you need to know what his sounds are, for… emergencies?*_ devil no.1 tried.

 

 _*For the spank bank*_ the other one corrected. His mind was a filthy place, really.

 

Attempt number 1: “Pass me a bowl please?” Liam asked as he bent down for the cereal box. “Not from there,” he stopped Theo mid reach and pointed a finger to the top shelf, “ _there_ ”

 

Theo shot him an exasperated look, and it was getting old, it only had an effect maybe one out of the seventy times a day Theo did it. Liam answered with a persistent wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

He was banking on Theo being the lazy shit he was and watched as he reached up from where he was sitting on the counter top, trying to reach the top shelf. His tongue was poking out and Liam heard the sound rumble from his chest, deep and strained and fading with a painful sounding puff of breath as he pulled the bowl out. The sigh at the end was cute, but it wasn’t what Liam was looking for. “Mmh.”

 

“Mmh?  What is up with you?” Theo looked at him thoroughly amused.

 

The chimera pushed himself off the counter to study Liam further, moving to stand in front of Liam, it took only a few seconds for Liam smell the cum and for his arousal to flare up. Theo hadn’t showered yet, and it meant only one thing… that moan he heard the night before, was Theo _coming._

 

Holy Shit.

 

Liam crossed his legs under the counter pressing his erection down, biting down on his lip as the pressure squeezed a dribble of pre-cum onto his thigh, rubbing his dick into it as he moved.

 

Theo sniffed the air trying to gauge Liam’s chemos but the waft of pre-cum hit him and soon everything was super awkward. Theo looked at him and he looked at Theo and they both widened their eyes. Liam had to defuse it, he had to divert noses away from cum smells.

 

Normal people would have brought up the weather, the daily news, a new movie….

 

Liam punched him in the gut and the chimera huffed out a hoarse groan, bending over and coughing as he regained his breath “Liam!?!”

 

Liam shrugged. Attempt Number 2 apparently. * _Nope. That wasn't it either_ * he tiny devil said. He eyed the knife * _Surely that would elicit a louder sound_ * devil no.2 whispered. Theo followed his eyes swatting it off the counter out of Liam’s grasp, like a particularly spiteful cat- just faster.

 

Theo frowned, tilting his head “Have the murders this morning?” he asked taking a sip of coffee, sliding a hand under his shirt to nurse the bruised skin. He was used to Liam being a weird little muffin, and he didn't really mind.

 

Liam swallowed hard on a bite of cereal seeing Theo’s shirt lift and his hand now absentmindedly playing around with his nipple as he babbled on about things he needed to do during the day. Seems 'drive Liam crazy' was at the top of his to do list too.

 

“What are you doing? There is food here...”

 

“Oh, what is it Muffin? You scared of germs?”

 

 _I’m scared of pinning you down on this counter and…_  “No you clown… Theo!! Stop it!! Theodore! Get your nipple out of my face!!” * _I swear to god I’ll suck it_ * devil no.1 shouted * _You don’t have the balls!_ * its twin challenged.

 

Theo was laughing, almost red in the face, still trying to shove his nipple in Liam’s face when the beta opened his mouth and flattened his tongue and with Theo’s next move the pink bud made contact with Liam’s wet and warm mouth.

 

Theo yelped and jumped back. Liam flipped his eyebrows up, a cocky grin stretching across his face, “What’s wrong Cupcake? You scared of germs?” he said, his tone dripping with mockery.

 

He saw Theo lunge toward him and he thanked the good Lord for his werewolf reflexes as he leaped out of the way leaving the chimera to grab air. He locked himself in the bathroom fully intent on using all the hot water.

 

* * *

 

“Night”

“Yeah night. You put the t.v off?”

“No, can’t you hear it blaring?”

“Shut up”

“You shut up”

“Liam…”

“ _Theo…_ ”

 

Theo banged on the other side of the wall with a threat when Liam thinned his voice like a woman and senselessly repeated his name.

“When is Josh coming over again?” Liam fished hoping Theo would say never.

“Tomorrow. So make sure you’re out of here”

“I will. The boy moans like a choir girl. Can’t sleep for shit”

Theo snorted.

 

Liam stared up at the ceiling wondering what Theo looked like now, what was he wearing? He only ever saw him with his sweats and t-shirt the next morning but was that how he slept every night? Did he take the shirt off? Did he take the _sweats_  off? Did he wear boxers underneath?

 

* _Ask him_ * the two little shits on his shoulder whispered. Really? Both of them? Was there not supposed to be at least ONE voice of reason between the lot of them? “Jeez it's hot tonight huh?” Liam said cringing as soon as the words left his mouth.

 

Theo hummed in agreement. * _Yes good!_ * devil no.1 bellowed rubbing its hands together, * _SAY IT_ * no.2 urged. Liam rolled his eyes, “I had to take my shirt and things off, it’s too hot” he lied screwing his eyes shut, listening for Theo’s response. He heard a quick bristle of fabric and a soft thump on the floor.

 

 _Did he… just… take his shirt off?_ “Yeah me too. So hot” Theo replied. * _Yeah and then he lied about it too!!_ * no.1 screamed like a fangirl meeting Harry Stiles.

 

Liam mouthed ‘ _OH. MY. GOD’_ , to who? The devils? He was sure they were fucking ecstatic. Yeah, no they were doing flips.

 

* _What about the sweats?*_ “That’s enough!” he clasped a hand over his mouth as quickly as the words were out. “Who are you talking to?”

“Uh, mosquitos?”

“Right. Good night Muffin”

“Cupcake” Liam nodded.

*

It was just after midnight when the sound woke him up, this time it was a drawled whine and Liam woke up just in time to hear the soft pants that followed.

 

When Liam was fully with his senses, his hand was already on his dick, stroking it to life. _Come on Theo, do it again._ Liam tightened his grip. Leaning up slightly he spat in his palm and smoothed it over his tip, releasing a breath as he melted back into the pillow.

 

He was so turned on, the anticipation of _The Moan_ building, tensing in his groin, his hearing focused only on the room next door. His leg twitched with every upstroke over the tip, wet and fast. He didn’t want to cum by himself, he wanted Theo’s voice to be what pushed him over the edge, he wanted to know what his orgasm would feel like surrounded by the sound of the chimera’s raspy moan. _Come on Theo… come on._  Liam clenched his jaw to mute his own sounds not wanting to miss it or wake Theo.

 

The devil twins, he imagined, were sitting on the headboard, chewing their nails up from side to side. The little shits.

“ _Don’t stop_ …”

 

Liam’s eyes shot open, his brain freezing like when you inhale a huge blob of ice cream, his hand pausing over the tip. Shit, was Theo awake?? Could he hear him??  * _I hope so!_ * devil no.1 whispered.

 

Theo made an airy sound, god it sounded like whatever he was doing was fucking paradise. “mmh… yeah”

 

Liam. Was Going. To die. His hand picked up speed again, the gasps spurring him on. The chimera didn’t stop though, he panted and gasped and Liam heard fabric rustle, the same sound over and over again.

 

Fuck, Theo was grinding against the sheets… he had to be. He grunted deep and loud through what sounded like gritted teeth and then it went quiet.

But Liam wasn’t done… he was still jerking but minus the voice porn, and it just wasn’t happening. He tried rolling his hand over just the tip, he twisted his palm on the upstrokes, he added more spit… nothing.

 

“Fuck!” he hissed turning over, pulling his pillow underneath his body, rutting into it clumsy and rough. He steadied himself on the headboard, he didn’t care anymore that he was grunting with every thrust or that the headboard slammed into the wall repeatedly as he fucked the pillow. He needed to cum.

 

His dick was raw from the friction, he was close to tears, to his orgasm as well. He knew it would be a killer since he had to work so dam hard for it… just… a little… bit…. mor-

 

“Liam??”

 

He felt the warm tingle fade and the tension he had built up dissipated as he startled to a stop at the sound of Theo’s voice. Not what he had imagined at all. He wasn’t supposed to be awake for this. _That is so creepy Liam,_ he scolded himself.

 

“Everything okay there?”

 

Liam fell down face first in to the mattress, “Yeah… Yeah, it’s all good, go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up” he looked down at his still hard and now painfully red cock and sighed.

 

“Well… what the fuck were you doing?”

 

* _He’s an idiot_ * no.2 whispered, * _how can he not know??_ * Liam rifled through his brain for excuses, he was all for honesty but ‘I was pounding into this poor pillow getting off on your moans’ just didn’t seem appropriate, “The, uh, headboard was a little loose, kept creaking, y'know”

 

“Want some help!?" Gosh, he was so adorable, he still sounded so sleepy. Liam wanted to see his face so bad, he was sure he looked amazing. Josh was one lucky bastard.

 

And that was the last of Liam’s erection, the thought of the choir boy killed it. “It’s not… _doing_ it anymore, but thanks” Liam palmed his face.

 

“So… we’re up now… do you wanna…”

 

Liam’s heart fled his chest cavity, nowhere to be found, “What??” he sounded like he was being strangled.

 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to get something to eat?  You sure you’re okay?”

 

 _I’m so not okay._ “Yeah fine, meet you outside?”

 

“Obviously Liam, the fuck?”  He heard Theo get up out of bed, and he prayed he didn’t pick up the shirt he tossed away earlier. He heard Theo’s door click open and his bare feet pat to the kitchen.

 

Liam scurried out of bed pulling his own shirt off before he flung the door open. He met Theo at the kitchen island, taking a seat opposite the chimera. They eyed each other up and down- messy hair, puffy lips and sweat glistening over their bare chests. “Banana?” Theo offered, holding out possibly the longest one from the bunch.

 

He took a peach for himself, rising it without drying. He took a bite and the water dribbled down his arm, “So Mason and Corey wants us over for game night on Sunday?” Theo said through a mouth full of peach.

 

Liam’s eyes burned as he tried not to follow the trail of water and peach juice, “Yeah, we need to take our own controllers though.” He peeled the banana, pausing to look between the fruit and Theo.

 

The mission wasn’t over… he wasn’t a hundred percent satisfied with what he heard, it didn’t sound like it did the other night, and now there was a perfect opportunity right in front of him. He waited for the encouragement form the devil twins. * _Oh no, this is all you buddy_ * they sat back and put their 3D movie glasses on, feet up.

 

“It’s a good thing we’re awake actually, we need to renew the lease” Theo said grabbing a stack of papers, sliding it over to Liam along with a pen, “Sign”

 

Liam scoffed, banana in hand, “You could at least ask nicely if you want me to shack up with you for another year.” Like he would ever say no. He spun the pages around to face him and took the pen into his other hand. He began initialing the bottom corner of each page, bringing the banana to his mouth.

 

“Please. Anyway. I’m getting that asshole to fix the air-con though, this is ridiculous. It’s so fucking hot in here and the windows won’t even open. Too many crackheads breaking in. Why would they even come here, we are poor college students, like we have nothing for you bro, even my poor is poor. Good thing we- ” Theo’s voice trailed off, and Liam could feel the chimera’s gaze burn into him but he didn’t dare look up, he just kept initialing the large stack of papers.

 

* _Attempt No 3_ * the twins mumbled with bated breath.

 

Liam flipped his tongue over the tip of the banana, licking his lips before he pushed it into his mouth, eyes still fixed on the papers in front of him. Half of the banana was in his mouth, he paused and relaxed his jaw…. and pushed it down further until it was right at the back of his throat.

 

Liam heard the faint click of sticky wet lips parting.

 

In that moment he blinked up at Theo, lustful tears twinkling in his eyes. Theo’s mouth hung open, his tongue poking at his bottom lip and his eyes flicking ridiculously fast between Liam’s mouth and his eyes. Was he even breathing?

 

Liam withdrew the banana slowly. There was a thin string of spit bridging between the fruit and his lips, and he licked up over the tip of the banana again, collecting it.

 

Theo sucked in a breath and threw the peach into the sink, bailing out of there while holding the front of his pajama pants. He skidded around the corner and into his bedroom, shutting the door with a cracking thud, Liam could hear his heavy body slam against the inside of the door and shuffling as he slumped down onto the floor. His breathing heavy and his heart racing at the speed of light.

 

The little devils lay finished on the floor, sprawled in all directions, clutching their imaginary hearts.

 

“Heh” Liam sounded with a satisfied smirk, actually eating the banana this time. He finished with the stack of papers leaving it for Theo to sign. He swallowed the rest of the banana and went back to his room. His neighbor was quiet, not a sound or movement detected- only the soft thumps of his heart, followed by faint snoring. Liam curled up to his pillow and drifted off too.

 

* * *

 

Josh arrived early, Theo was still in the shower and Liam was having yoghurt, their coffees ready. He doorbell buzzed, probably a hundred times over and over, making Liam’s eye twitch but he ignored it as long as his werewolf ears allowed.

 

Why? Well because devil no.1 reckoned the longer Josh waits the more irritated he’ll be and then he will annoy Theo… and yeah, Liam now qualified as a promising candidate for The Dread Doctors’ next protégé.

 

He eventually buzzed him in when the shower turned off and quickly switched the radio on just as Theo stepped out of the bathroom in his robe, “Why does this smell like you?” he asked sniffing the lapel.

 

Liam grimaced pretending he didn’t hear the question, * _Because he wears it when you’re not here like a total creep_ * Liam was so tired of these bastards.

 

Josh busted in the door flinging his duffle bag onto the couch. * _Oh great, he’s staying the weekend_ * one of the evil twins sighed.

 

“Hey dipshit, I rang the door for like seven hours” the brunette said pushing himself up on one of the bar stools around the island.

 

Liam gave him a once over, guess he could see why Theo was into him- he was that classic tall dark and stupidly handsome thing everyone liked… they made a nice couple.

 

* _I wonder who tops_ * devil no.2 whispered into his hear. Liam slammed his spoon down onto the counter, clearing his throat. He shrugged, “The music was on”

 

Theo walked over to Josh and kissed him on the cheek, “Hey” Josh just tilted his cheek, didn’t even look at Theo, instead, he admired and fluffed his hair in the reflection of the kettle. Liam’s lip snarled up in disgust and he shook out a shiver. * _Bleh_ * both devils spat out, and for once Liam agreed.

 

Theo walked around to the edge of the island with the other two on either side of him. Liam pushed his coffee closer for him to take, “Thanks” he winked at Liam quickly, looking back at Josh with raised brows, the were-whatever still ruffling his hair from side to side.

 

Liam reached for another banana without thinking, he peeled it and pulled his bowel of yoghurt closer. This time he was honestly just trying to have breakfast, having choir boy over killed the Moan chasing mood.

 

It wasn’t until he had the banana dipped in the yoghurt and a thick white blob dripped off onto his naked chest that he realized Theo’s eyes were on him.

 

His eyes were huge, waiting in anticipation but he looked like he was about to scream, his coffee cup paused just in front of his lips.

 

Liam clicked… -the banana, the yoghurt… OH! * _Do it!! Carry on!!_ * devil twins cheered.

 

Well… why the hell not? Liam lifted the fruit, his tongue already out to take it into his mouth when Theo wacked it out of his hand, the clap echoing through the apartment. It glided across the island, coming to a halt in front of Josh, leaving a white yoghurt streak in its wake.

 

Josh looked away from his reflection and down at the banana then back up at the two of them, “You two are so fucking weird, I swear” he picked up the yellow mess and chomped the tip of the banana off.

 

Theo and Liam both flinched, hissing and looking away.

 

* * *

 

 

They were knee deep in a Star Wars marathon when Josh's work called him in for an emergency.

 

What did he even do, collect souls for the reaper? Liam ignored the happy dance the twins did on his shoulder when Josh left. He also ignored the violent gags when Josh gave Theo a heated kiss goodbye and was pulled into Theo’s lap before he left.

 

The boys carried on the marathon until late that night, only pausing to get the door for pizza. Theo moaned a few times eating the pizza, but so did Liam, it was so damn good. They fell asleep on the couch, Liam laying down and Theo still sitting up, head resting on the back of the couch.

 

A mumble and a fleeting giggle woke Liam up his time. He jolted up to see Theo’s lips tug into a smile, he hummed softly as his hand twitched around the throw blanket.

 

* _We’re up, we are awake and ready_ * the two shits perked up.

 

Liam rubbed his eyes watching Theo intently, his eyes dropping to the chimera’s lap. Theo was half mass, his sweat pants bulging slightly, still mumbling and grinning in his sleep.

 

“Shit…” Liam gritted out, looking around the living room, for what? An escape? * _Where you gonna go? You live here?_ * no.2 snarked from his corner, * _question is why do you even want to go anywhere? This is your dream come true_ * no.1 pointed out.

 

Liam was positive he was nuts, could he not just a be a normal goddamn werewolf with normal feelings and urges?? He was sure no one else was as weird as he was. It was a lonely thing this.

 

Theo moaned again, deep and rough. He bucked his hips ever so slightly and Liam saw his dick twitch beneath the material. He held his breath ignoring his own growing hard on, eyes darting to Theo’s face…. “Oh man…” he looked beautiful.

 

Breathtaking. Parted wet lips, dark feathery eyelashes, a blanket of stubble thrown over his jawline. * _So pretty! Touch it!_ * devil no.1 screamed. Liam was tempted, just one touch. No he has to go… he doesn’t feel right watching _this_ happen, as sexy as it was. 

 

Liam gets up but another deep groan stops him, Theo’s voice breaks with a hoarse whine but what his sleepy lips utter next his what kills Liam and his devil twins entirely.

 

_"Liam…"_

_*I’m sorry, WHAT??*_ the twins choked _._

“Oh my god…” Liam sat back down, dumbstruck, staring at the beautiful chimera, his fingers now curled into the blanket, cock fully hard in his pants.

 

“Yes… Liam… oh my...” Theo gasped and smiled, his hips twitched, a small wet spot forming on the material near his hip bone. “Ah… Li… yeah” Theo murmured and his hips twitched again, he follows it with beautiful hums and jerky smiles, leaving Liam to wonder what the hell he was doing to Theo in his dream.

 

Liam grabs his hoodie and shoves it into his lap, covering his boner. This feels so fucking wrong but also so right he doesn’t know what the hell to do, he should leave but he can’t look away. His hands are burning to touch himself but the hesitation is thick… he can’t move.

 

He watched as Theo’s chest rose and fell faster and faster, his fingers sleepily pressing into the throw.

 

He hums and whines, and pants and cries Liam’s name over and over and finally grunts out loudly as a huge wet spot bleeds out onto his thin light blue pajama bottoms. The chimera sighs and melts into the couch, his muscles falling back asleep.

 

Liam just stared, the smell of Theo’s cum surrounded him, clinging to everything around them. And Theo was just asleep, unaware.

 

Liam’s cock was screaming at him, bloody murder. It was hard and heavy between his legs. He jumped up and ran to his room, holding his dick just like Theo had done the night before. He shut the door behind him and flopped down on his bed.

 

A shuffle in the hallway got his attention, “Liam?”

 

* _You woke him up with the banging door you idiot!_ * devil no.1 shouted, * _Now he’s gonna know you know!!_ * “Excuse me whose idea was this??” Liam blurted out, * _YOURS!!!_ * the both of them screamed.

 

“Liam!? Open the door. I'm sorry…. I think I, uh… did you see?”

 

 _Ah fuck._  Liam threw his hands around in the air, silently punching the frustration. “Uh, yeah you did… It's okay, I mean it's normal. Don’t stress”

 

“Then why did you run away?” Theo was right in front of the door now.

 

* _HAHAHAHA you are fucked!_ * They both needed to go!! Liam made a mental note to Google ‘how to kill your annoying alter egos’ when all this blew over.

 

“No, I didn’t run I just, uhm wanted to c-come to bed” His immature mind really stuttered when he said ‘come’ huh? Really? Is this who he was now?

 

“Well the movie is still playing…” Theo sounded hopeful, the smell of arousal tinged with embarrassment, “please come back out?”

 

“Will you change your pants?”

 

“Uh…” there was a quick commotion, he heard Theo’s closet doors open and close, a heap of what he imagined were clothes dropped to the ground, and then Theo was back outside his door, “Done”

 

Liam turned the knob and creaked the door open. They both blushed and Theo turned away, moving to the couch. Liam glanced at the clock in the kitchen, 4am, they might as well just stay awake now, “Coffee?”

 

“Please.”  Liam fixed them each a mug and Theo restarted the movie, he crossed his legs and took the mug from Liam as he too climbed on the couch cross legged.

 

The Star Wars theme song played, it made Liam feel comfortable and safe, he wormed himself in between a cushion and Theo and sipped on his coffee.

 

The chimera just side eyed him but settled into the contact too. * _He’s smiling_ * the twins whispered and Liam swatted at his ear, quickly looking over at Theo, who, of course noticed it.

 

“Mosquitos?”

 

“Little fuckers” Liam smiled into his cup and the movie began.

 

An hour in and everything still smelled like cum and Liam was still semi hard unable to shake the earlier picture from his mind. It took every drop of werewolf control to focus on the movie.

 

*We are bored* no.1 poked around in his mind, yawning. Liam shook his head, glancing over at Theo. He had that ridiculously adorable look on his face again, mouth hanging open, captivated by the same movie they had seen a hundred times.

 

* _Oh look… his hand is laying right next to your thigh_. _Wow. Hhm._ * no.2 hummed, finger on its chin. Liam rolled his eyes, he was fully aware that he was rolling them at himself. * _I wonder what would happen if your hand were to just… drop!_ *

 

Nope, he would not be to blame for this. This was not his doing… but wow… Theo’s hand was so warm against his…. and soft.

 

Theo tensed but didn’t move, didn’t look. They sat like that for another few minutes. * _The movie will finish soon beta boy, then he’s gonna get up and all this goes to shit_ * Liam wiggled his index finger, stroking over Theo’s knuckle.

 

His breath caught in his throat when Theo’s finger hooked around his. Instinct had him open his other fingers and Theo seemed to do the same, intertwining them. Suddenly the sounds of hearts galloping filled their living room, and they both emitted the sweetest smelling scent.

 

* _Holy shit!!! Now what?_ * no.1 ran from side to side, grabbing its hair.

 

Liam was just as confused as the devil twins. They were holding hands! On the couch, and they smelled the same! NOW WHAT?? 

 

Liam unfortunately didn’t have big enough balls to take it any further, he _wanted_ to jump on Theo and kiss him until their lips hurt but now he was fucking terrified. * _What on earth came over you??_ * no.2 jumped on the hysterics train. * _I don’t know!!!*_  

“Muffin…”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you holding my hand?”

 

* _Just tell him you’re an idiot and run the fuck away. You can roam the woods as a wolf for the rest of your life. It's fine!_ * They both rambled and scurried around already packing their bags.

 

And for once Liam _was_ * the voice of reason. They were all being ridiculous, him especially. He’d been crushing on Theo since the zoo business, and now this stupid chimera was finally holding his hand, he _had_ to do something.

 

“Right…” Liam said pulling his hand away, “I’m sorry, you have a boyfriend! I’m sorry I should _not_ have done that…”

 

The twins face palmed themselves into another dimension. * _NOT THAT YOU MORON_ *

 

Theo looked shocked to say the least, but he pounced before Liam could get up, flattening the beta on the couch, his body stretched out over Liam's.

 

Liam breathed in the air Theo breathed out, their hearts bouncing around in their rib cages vibrating softly against the other's chest.

 

Liam tried to look away but Theo tugged on his chin forcing the beta to meet his gaze. _Oh shit he's pretty._

 

The devils swooned and eyes the shapes of hearts popped out of their heads.

 

“Why were you holding my hand Li?” Theo asked again, his tone demanding but also begging.

 

“I-I kind of like you.”

 

“Kind of?”

 

“Not when you call me a muffin”

 

Theo’s eyes flicked up to Liam's incredible mop of hair. He ran a hand through it and down Liam’s cheek. “You are a fucking muffin....” Liam opened his mouth to protest but Theo cut him off, “and I'd really like to butter you up…”

 

* _why is his voice like that??? Jesus, Liam he's gonna eat you! You should have run!_ *

 

* _hhm... eat away…_ * no.2 smirked laying back like a surrendering feline.

 

Liam swallowed hard and Theo watched his throat move and felt his jaw clench under his palm, he dragged his thumb over Liam’s bottom lip, licking his own lip as he watched it flip back up when he let go, “Can I? I mean… can I kiss you?”

 

“But what about the butter?”

“Li-"

"Kiss me dumbass"

Theo closed the bit of space between them, capturing Liam’s lips between his. The beta parted his lips allowing Theo in and he circled a leg around the chimera’s waist pulling him even closer. Theo’s hand remained on Liam’s cheek tracing small circles while he kissed the daylights out of the wolf. Their tongues moving together like that’s what their mouths were made for, this could probably sustain them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 

Liam chased that sweet coffee taste on Theo’s tongue, damn chimera drank way too much sugar. Theo pulled away, trailing kisses down to Liam’s neck. Liam moaned, and Theo froze, he smiled against the beta’s throat,

“Do that again”

“Kiss me like that again...”

Theo did and Liam moaned again. He chuckled into Liam’s ear, “So you were jacking off last night??”

“NO… it only counts as jacking off if you actually cum and you interrupted me”

“Are you telling me you’ve been walking around with blue balls because of _me_?” Theo looked fake shocked, reeling away from Liam.

Liam shrugged, pulling Theo back, moaning into his mouth again when he felt the bulge press into his hip, “Yeah, pretty much”

 

He pushed his hips up chasing friction, and Theo met him half way, “Liam...” god it sounded just like it did in his dream, he wanted that voice to say him name until it became as irritating as their doorbell.

 

“Show me what you dreamed about.”  He heard Theo’s heart racket, a bright pink blush flashing across his cheeks, he looked even prettier like that.

 

“First, I need to do something, don’t move” Theo paused feeling Liam’s hand on his ass, “especially not that” Liam smirked, giving his cheek a tight squeeze. He kissed a path up Theo’s jaw, catching his lip with his tongue just before Theo pulled way. Theo leaned his neck into Liam as he searched for his phone between the seats of the couch.

 

The beta sucked beautiful purple bruises into his soft skin watching with fascination as they faded, challenging him to do it again. His hands guided Theo’s hips into a slow grind, smoothing back and forth over his ass as the chimera moved against him, his breaths increasing as he fumbled around with his phone.

 

“What are you doing?” Liam asked releasing a piece of skin, admiring his work.

 

Theo smirked, turning the phone to Liam, showing him the message he typed out to Josh:

_“I’m sorry Joshy, things aren’t working. Best we cut this short. Weredone”_

“Weredone?” He omitted the little apostrophe between the ‘e’ and the ‘r’ and a crucial space but it still made perfect sense and the two boys snorted as Theo tossed the phone aside, his hands travelling down to Liam’s waist pulling his t-shirt up.

 

Liam helped, his lips only leaving Theo’s to pull the shirt over his head. They kissed like hungry animals, rough and sloppy and all over the place, their hands digging into every curve, tongues fighting for dominance.

 

It was only when they were both so riled up, aching and out of breath that they realized _they_ were fighting for the upper hand. Shit… it never occurred to Liam that they were both the topping kind, their bodies naturally trying to take up the position it was so used to.

 

They were both on their knees on the couch, hands still roaming as they breathed against each other’s lips, “Now what?” Theo breathed palming Liam’s dick through his sweats. Liam hummed, doing the same, body rocking back and forth to a silent song. Fuck, it felt amazing, he needed to keep going, the built up tension burned in his groin.

 

He felt another wet patch form against his hand through Theo’s pants and he realized they both needed to get off right now.

 

“Come, I’ll show you what we did in my dream” Theo said slipping his hands down the back of Liam’s pj’s, squeezing the plump cheeks. He slipped the pants down his thighs, sucking one of Liam’s nipples into his mouth.

 

Theo laid back on the couch, pushing his own pants down, kicking them to the side, “Turn around” he twirled his finger in the air, smirk full of want lighting up his face. Liam arched up and eyebrow but obeyed, flinging one leg around so that his ass was facing Theo.

 

The chimera hissed in approval, immediately taking the peach perfect ass into his hands, pulling his cheeks apart, “So perfect, look at that, hmm” he bit his lip, roughly massaging the cheeks, pushing them up, down, together and then apart again, all to his own satisfaction, “Fuck, Liam, your ass is even better _out_ of your pants.

 

Liam tossed his head back, riding in Theo’s lap every time Theo’s thumb brushed over his hole as he admired his ass, “Yeah, I know” he smiled as he stroked himself, smearing the pre-cum around with his fingers.

 

Theo curled his hands around Liam’s hips pulling him back more until his ass was right up to Theo’s face, the chimera latched his mouth onto the underside of Liam’s ass, biting down hard. Liam wanted to punch him the moment it happened but the pain quickly turned to pleasure when Theo’s warm tongue lapped over the abused spot.

 

“Oh my god...”

 

“Feels good, Muffin?”

 

“Yeah, so good”

 

It felt amazing, but that’s not what caught Liam’s attention. Theo’s perfectly cut cock was rock hard between Liam’s thighs, a long string of cum dripping down the pink head, pooling on his thigh. Did this boy have no end? He came like an hour ago.

 

* _Yes and??* both devils questioned, *You think too much, suck his dick_ *

 

Liam felt Theo’s hand on his back pressing him down and pulling his thighs to rest next to his head. Liam made himself comfortable, fingers ghosting on the inside of Theo's thighs making his dick twitch in response, “Bit late to ask, but can I touch it.?”

 

Theo laughed, his mouth pressed to Liam’s ass cheek, “Please do” he said low and sultry, biting another bruise into the plump flesh, “Can _I_ touch?”

 

“Fuck yes, and also….” Liam pushed his ass back, “bite harder.” 

 

“Theo groaned in response, his claws extending digging into Liam’s sides as he bit down, sucking at the same time. It left a gorgeous bruise and made Liam’s cock leak out a steady milky stream.

 

He leaned down taking Theo’s shaft into his hand, stroking a few times before testing his tongue over the tip, lapping up the liquid beads that had collected there. They both moaned at the contact, Theo bucked up to Liam’s mouth, begging. The beta opened and wrapped his warm mouth around Theo, feeling the chimera's open mouth gasp against the back of his thigh.

 

Liam was doing okay in the dick sucking department until Theo’s tongue licked a stripe up Liam’s dick, up over his balls, and circled around his hole… His head ceased its bobbing and he just hovered with his lips around Theo’s cock, humming, eyes rolling back as the chimera’s hot tongue licked all around the hole, dipping in every now and again.

 

“Muffin, you just gonna sit there with my dick in your mouth?”

 

Liam hummed a yes, hips grinding into Theo’s face. Theo slapped his ass, “Come on Dunbar, move!” and he took Liam’s shaft into his mouth, moving his head up and down, sucking the beta in, humming satisfied little pleasures around his cock.

 

Their bodies found an easy rhythm, and Liam was now fucking Theo’s mouth instead of Theo sucking. Nice and slow, sweaty bodies moved together, wet mouths sinning. Moans and hums vibrated against the others skin building that heat within them.

 

By 6am they were spread in a ridiculous position on the couch, each with a cock in their mouth. Liam gripped Theo’s thighs tight sucking languidly, all while thrusting in and out of Theo’s mouth at the same pace… the boy apparently had no gag reflex and Liam went _deep._

 

 _*Oh yes this is definitely the love of our lives!_ * the devil twins sang in approval.

 

Neither one could stop the moans, that’s also probably why they didn’t hear the angry footsteps stomp up the stairs, or the cusses about having a remote and key to his 'ex' boyfriend’s place and being dumped over text message….

 

Liam whined, dipping down into Theo’s mouth, the chimera taking every inch of him down… that release was building, his arms were turning to jelly trying to hold up his weight, clouds of pleasure swirling in his groin. 

 

The door handle clicked....

 

Just as Liam jerked his head to the door Theo sucked the orgasm out of him and he came with blinding force.... looking straight into Josh's face, little shit smiled too.

 

There was no stopping it... it was done. The cum was out of the bag. Josh gaped at them, and the poor boy had to stand and watch Liam jerk his now _ex_ boyfriend’s cock until he too, shot his load all over Liam's face, chest... everything.

 

Liam's face must have been pure ecstasy because Josh at least had the decency to let him enjoy it before he threw a vase at them, "I knew iiiiiiiiit!!!!!!! You fuckers!!!" the dark haired boy screamed reaching for another object, eyes flashing.

 

The two naked bodies scrambled off the couch, honest to god laughing while the content of their apartment were hauled at their heads.

 

"You sick shits with your fucking bananas!!" he tossed the lease agreement at the closed door where the two locked themselves in, dying of laughter.

 

* _It’s not funny, really_ *  no.1  said stiffly.

 

* _Is it not? Their dicks dribbled cum everywhere while they ran away from a pissed were-eel._ *  no.2 reasoned

 

* _This is probably all our fault_ *

 

* _Now we have two of them to manage. Way to go_ *

 

* _Duck!!! Pot plant!_ *


End file.
